


Ville's Butt Plug

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, His Infernal Majesty - Fandom, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville had been working in his father’s sex shop, and for two years he stared a large blue butt plug that sat on display by the cash register. He had toyed with the idea of trying it out himself. He was young, curious, and a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ville's Butt Plug

The excitement was teasing Ville’s stomach now and he couldn’t wait to get home. He had been working in his father’s sex shop, and for two years he stared a large blue butt plug that sat on display by the cash register. It wasn’t anything special, just your typical curvy butt plug with a flat base at the end to prevent a body from consuming it whole. It was a basic go to toy when someone wanted to spice up their sex life a bit. In the whole time he had worked there only one timid young lady had purchased it. Ville had toyed with the idea of trying it out himself. He was young, curious, and a virgin.   
He hesitated before stepping into his house making sure no one was around, and put a key in the keyhole of his front door. After a few shakes he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Desperate he leaned against the door and sensually slid down taking the butt plug out of the bag. Closing his eyes he took in its rubber scent, and as if it was second nature he placed it in his mouth and began to wet it with his skillful tongue. He licked it covering it in spit, moaning. His growing cock began to stir in his pants, rising. Ville’s balls felt hot with fresh brewed cum that waited to be released.  
He got up and scurried towards the kitchen with the plug in his mouth. His hot young body couldn’t wait any longer and now controlled his every move. With one swift hand he carelesly pushed everything off the the table and hopped on it. He continued to suck and kiss the plug pretending it was a boy from school. Ville pictured his short corn silk hair and his well defined physique, with his eyes closed he quickly removed his trousers. Finally setting his erection free. Ville’s breathing was shallow as he grew nervous. This was his first time. Setting the plug on the table, he got on his knees and pretended to straddle his crush. Teasing himself with the idea he pushed the tip inside. He moaned loudly, and the kitchen walls moaned back. Ville struggled a bit pushing himself further down on the plug. Wincing he let out a cry of pleasurable pain. He gripped both of his cheeks with both hands behind his back easing the blue treasure deeper inside.   
The pleasure was too much for his young body, so he leaned forward putting his ass high up in the air. His face later flat against the table with his mouth agape. He then reached over and pumped the plug in and out of him over and over again. A puddle of drool formed by his mouth finding himself deeper in bliss. The tip of his cock was firmly pressed against the table, creating mess of smeared pre cum. He pumped the plug faster and faster until a loud scream left his mouth. Ville had found his own sweet spot. Repeating the same pumping actions as before he then added his other hand to the equation, stroking his young hard cock pushing the foreskin back. The teen used his index finger to play with the tiny opening on it, teasing himself. He stroked faster and faster splattering pre cum all over the table. He imagined his crush sucking him off, a banana up his tight hole, nude men touching him, licking sucking, spanking. Ville tried to envision every dirty thing he could until he released a thick sticky white mess onto the table. Pushing the plug out with force. Ville had shot it out with a loud popping sound, much like newly opened champagne bottle. The young teen collapsed on his table. He was now a mess of sweaty cum covered limbs.


End file.
